When Darkness Spoke
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Desde os tempos mitológicos é dito existir uma maldição em todos os gêmeos que se tornem guerreiros, e com isso, Saga sente que o seu próprio fardo parece não ter fim, em nenhuma existência, e cabe apenas a Kanon perceber o quanto terá de sacrificar para salvar o seu irmão.


_When Darkness Spoke_

_Com passos apressados, subia as escadarias para o Templo do Patriarca, em busca de seu irmão, que não havia lhe dado retorno nos últimos recados ao decorrer do dia. Enquanto caminhava, buscou pelo celular em seu bolso, certificando se havia a ausência de mensagens, e assim que confirmou sua dúvida, notou a hora, percebendo que era um pouco tarde para que o seu gêmeo ainda estivesse em suas funções em uma noite tão tranquila._

_Empurrou a pesada porta que dava acesso ao salão de audiência. -Sa, vamos para casa, está tarde já, senão você – Kanon parou no meio do caminho ao perceber que o trono estava vazio. -Será que ele dormiu e perdeu a hora? – Arriscou a si próprio, para caminhar um pouco mais devagar até o assento._

_Viu que atrás deste, havia manchas de sangue ao chão, de diversos tamanhos. Adentrou as cortinas com pressa, vendo a trilha formada -Saga está ferido? – Murmurou para si, quando abriu a porta do aposento, vendo o irmão no chão, caído em meio à sangue com uma das mãos ao peito. Notou que ele segurava algo. O mais velho estava tão encolhido em sua posição que não entendia o que ocorria com ele._

_-Saga! O que aconteceu? – Ajoelhou ao chão, para dar-lhe assistência, ficando ainda mais em choque ao perceber que o irmão tinha em seu peito, cravada a Adaga Dourada. -Saga. – Gemeu o nome do outro, tocando em sua mão e no cabo da arma, a qual tentava tirar, mas o irmão impedia._

_Em seguida, o viu desmaiar em seus braços. Tocou na ferida para tentar estancar um pouco do sangue com o seu cosmo, e em seguida, conseguiu tirar a arma do tórax dele. -Saga, mas o que aconteceu? Quem fez isso? – Perguntava em vão. -AJUDEM AQUI! – Gritou, enquanto se erguia com muita dificuldade com o irmão nos braços. Pouco depois, alguns guardas entraram no dormitório, confusos para um deles auxiliar o geminiano a colocar o irmão na cama. -Chamem o médico e a sacerdotisa, imediatamente e ninguém mais. Que droga aconteceu aqui? – Um dos soldados saiu da presença do General, para buscar a ajuda requisitada._

_-O senhor Saga havia nos dito que vinha descansar há algumas horas. – O que ajudou, tentava explicar o ocorrido, perdido. -Mas ninguém entrou aqui, senhor Kanon. – Olhava-o preocupado, para então se aproximar da arma._

_-**Não toque nisso**. Eu proíbo. Só preciso de uma serva para limpar isso... Algumas horas? – Deixou de olhá-lo para fitar Saga, que parecia retornar à consciência, ou ainda pior, delirar. -Sa... – Murmurou ao tornar se aproximar. Tocava sem rosto com cuidado, sua mão também estava suja de sangue e não queria sujar a face dele. Tornou a tocar no ferimento para usar seu cosmo._

_A outra mão retornava ao rosto do mais velho, quando em um movimento veloz, teve seu pulso segurado – o gesto fez Kanon se assustar – e viu o mais velho lhe fitar com horror._

_-Kan... – Viu os olhos úmidos dele. -Me promete..._

_-Saga, o que... –_

_-**Me promete**. Por tudo que Athena toca e é sagrado... Não permita que ele volte e faça inferno novamente. Eu tentei acabar com isso... E ele não deixou. Promete! – Em seguida, o Grande Mestre tornou a perder a consciência._

_A preocupação e desespero de ver o irmão naquele pânico lhe deixou sem chão, mas ainda, não entendia ao certo o que estaria acontecendo com ele. Tudo estava calmo e tranquilo, e Saga não demonstrou nada que pusesse qualquer dúvida em qualquer um ali dentro. E ainda mais, não sentiu nada em relação de perigo ao gêmeo._

_-Estava tudo tão bem... – Murmurou._

* * *

Suas unhas arranhavam de forma carinhosa o tórax desnudo do amado. Beijou onde seus lábios alcançavam a pele dele, no caso, o braço, ainda deitado ao seu lado. -Bom dia, Sa... Já está tarde. – O viu protestar em um gemido e riu com a reação. -O Santuário precisa do seu Papa.

-Não posso ser Papa só para você? – Sorriu, malicioso.

-Não me provoque. – Riu para em seguida se levantar. Kanon se espreguiçou e saiu do leito, sem se preocupar em vestir-se por estar nu. Saga olhou o gêmeo com malícia e em seguida, sentou-se. Porém, sentiu uma forte pressão na cabeça, seguindo de dor. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. -Droga.

O ouviu exclamar, e assim, virou-se. -O que foi?

-Dor de cabeça. Devo ter exagerado no vinho ontem à noite. – Kanon não respondeu, tentava se recordar da noite anterior, o que lhe fez concluir que não beberam tanto a ponto de terem ressaca.

-Dessa vez não me pegou. – Tornou perto ao leito, sentando-se na beirada perto dele. -Tem remédio?

-Sim, eu vou tomar. – Ergueu o olhar a ele, sorriu e lhe deu um selinho.

-Pode ir para o salão... Eu farei um chá e mando levarem, está bem?

-Perfeito. Obrigado. – O mais novo então se afastou para tomar um banho, enquanto Saga se levantava para os seus deveres naquela manhã.

* * *

Olhava para o elmo em seu colo. A dor de cabeça persistia, e sabia que aquilo não era físico ou decorrente de álcool. Recordou-se dos estranhos sonhos que andou tendo, embora não fossem tão claros, mas todas as vezes acordava com a mesma dor de cabeça.

E na noite que se passou, apenas recordava-se de estar trajando suas vestes de Grande Mestre, mas ao invés do Santuário se encontrava em um lugar semelhante ao Mundo dos Mortos. E nada mais. Nenhuma voz, nenhum rosto conhecido, nada além de uma imensidão escura. E reviver essa imagem lhe causava ansiedade.

Por um momento, se ergueu da cadeira e percebendo que não receberia visitas naquele instante, retirou-se até o aposento. Logo abriu a porta, avistando que o espelho à parede, estava descoberto.

Percebeu uma serva passando por si, então retornou e a abordou. -Por que ele está descoberto?

-Quando arrumei o quarto antes do senhor vir, eu o descobri para limpar. – Respondeu, sem fitá-lo diretamente, cuidadosa.

-Sabe que não aprecio _esse_ espelho descoberto, estamos na primavera e empoeira muito rápido. – Mentiu, porém o que quer que falasse, ela acreditaria. -Peço que isso não ocorra novamente. – Sua voz era calma e paciente.

-Claro, meu senhor. Meu erro não irá se repetir.

-Obrigado.

-Com licença. – Pediu, se retirando.

Adentrou e trancou a porta. Buscou pelo lençol que havia colocado para cobrir, estava na poltrona próxima a si, e decidiu não o utilizar naquele momento. Tocou no espelho, fitando o seu reflexo, principalmente os seus próprios olhos.

-Eu sei que nada disso é à toa. Você já esteve aqui antes... – Desviou o olhar, respirando fundo. -Muitas vezes. O que quer agora? – Tornou a se olhar, mas sabia que não teria respostas. -Que droga, responda! – Por um momento, se aborreceu, mas no instante em que se acalmou, tornou a falar. -Assim você não irá conversar comigo.

Afastou-se do reflexo, para então buscar pelo lençol branco e cobrir o espelho. Em seguida, foi até a escrivaninha, buscou por um papel e uma pena, para então começar a escrever algumas observações.

Quando o documento estava pronto, tornou a se erguer e sair do aposento. Olhou para o soldado que havia ali no corredor. -Cadê aquela serva que passou aqui há pouco? – Notou a surpresa no subordinado. -Preciso dela.

-Irei chamá-la, senhor.

-Não há necessidade. Ela retornou para o salão, não foi?

-Sim.

-Obrigado. – Retornou ao salão, evidenciando que procurava pela loira, a qual não recordava o nome pelo fato de que não se importava. Tornava a sentar quando a viu ao fundo do salão, à entrada. -Aproxime-se, por favor. Preciso de um favor.

A garota se aproximou e se ajoelhou à frente do geminiano. -O que posso fazer, meu senhor?

-Levante-se, preciso que chegue mais perto. – Pediu, sério. Assim que foi obedecido, estendeu o papel a ela, que pegou e leu. -Preciso de tudo isso, o mais breve possível. – Olhava do papel para ela. -E quando conseguir... Deixei no meu aposento e não deixe ninguém entrar. Mais tarde lhe darei novas instruções. – Respirou fundo, vendo-a consentir. -Não comente disso para ninguém. Nem para o meu irmão.

-Sim, como desejar, senhor. – Sorriu

-Pode se retirar.

-Com licença, sua Graça.

A observou se afastar e ir embora. Precisava fazer isso direito, só assim teria respostas e não seria em Star Hill que as encontraria.

* * *

Ergueu um pouco de suas vestes ao chegar ao último degrau, soltando o tecido para então arrumar-se antes de retornar ao templo. -Podem se retirar. – Pediu aos soldados atrás de si.

-Senhor, seu irmão, Kanon, requisitou que um de nós, Cavaleiros de Prata, que lhe acompanhassem nos próximos dias.

-Por quê, Dante de Cérbero?

-Para a sua proteção, evidentemente. – Respondeu, respeitoso.

-Agradeço. Mas já está tarde. – Virou parcialmente o corpo para olhá-lo de canto de olho. -Avise o meu irmão que terei que trabalhar até tarde, para ele não se preocupar... – Fez uma pausa. -Depois retorne, aceitarei que fique do lado de fora do templo hoje.

-Sim, alteza. – Educadamente o reverenciou de forma discreta e tornou a descer as escadas.

Apressou um pouco os seus passos enquanto entrava no Templo.

-Senhor Saga, já está tudo pronto como requisitou. – Ouviu a loira lhe recepcionar. -Quais as novas instruções?

-Eu preciso fazer um trabalho. – Começou tentando buscar as palavras certas. -E não posso, de modo _algum_ ser interrompido. Como é a única que sabe disso, preciso que fiquei do lado de fora e impeça qualquer um de entrar. Isso inclui a senhorita Athena, Kanon e Aiolos. Entende?

-Sim, meu senhor. Devo proceder em algum momento?

-Correndo tudo bem, sairei da forma que entrei. Fora do templo terá um Cavaleiro de Prata, caso precise de algum auxílio. Mas não haveria motivos para um alarde maior, já fiz isso antes, muitas vezes e sempre ocorreu bem.

-Como desejar.

-Por favor, peça aos soldados que o Templo estará fechado a partir de agora. – A viu assentir o pedido, e deixou-a a só, para dirigir-se ao aposento.

Entrou, fechou e trancou a porta e foi até a cama, percebendo que o material pedido à serva se encontrava ali em cima. Levou todo o conteúdo ao chão, ante ao espelho, o descobriu, e se sentou, descalço, mas permanecendo com as suas vestes de Grande Mestre.

Entre si e o espelho grande, ajeitou um espelho negro. Em cada lado deste e a certa distância, duas velas vermelhas, em devidos castiçais dourados. Um pequeno isqueiro, igualmente vermelho estava perto de seus pés.

Perto deste, colocou um pequeno bastão de sálvia, enquanto ajeitava do lado oposto, uma pequena tigela feita do mesmo material que o pequeno espelho, obsidiana. Olhou em volta, alocando em sua cabeça o que poderia faltar para aquele momento. Foi quando se recordou ao avistar sua taça em ouro em cima da mesa e assim, se ergueu e serviu de um pouco de vinho que possuía em seu aposento. Por fim, retornou ao espelho.

Deixou o copo, cheio, perto de si, e usando o isqueiro, acendeu as duas velas e o bastão de ervas. -Athena, peço sua proteção e sua resiliência nesse momento em que busco respostas. – O tom era apenas para si. Ora olhava para o espelho, como se firmasse sua presença diante de seu próprio reflexo. Permitia o seu próprio cosmo branco, presencial e o mais perto da calma que poderia reunir naquele momento.

O bastão ficou dentro da tigela, enquanto queimava por si. Fechou os olhos, em uma inicial meditação e concentração, e esse comportamento se estendeu durante quase quinze minutos.

Lentamente, abriu os olhos e fixou ao pequeno espelho diante de si, concentrando-se fixamente. A superfície opaca do espelho fazia com que o geminiano conseguisse focar ainda mais os seus pensamentos, incluindo os seus recentes incômodos que surgiram de forma anormal. Levou o vinho aos lábios, em um breve gole e ergueu o olhar contra o seu reflexo no espelho normal e maior.

-Aqui estou. Único e com toda a ambição e poder dado a mim pelos Deuses. Eu, Saga, considerado nesse plano um ser excepcional e comparado a um deus. Estou diante de ti, ouvi o Seu chamado e agora, exijo que apareça e explique as suas vontades. – Expirava e inspirava. Os minutos passavam e ainda aguardava.

Depois de certo tempo, suspirou e tomou outro breve gole da bebida. -Ofereço esse vinho à Você. Ofereço essas velas à Você. Aguardo Sua manifestação.

A respiração do geminiano começou a aumentar, assim como um pouco de seus batimentos. Fechou os olhos por um momento, para abri-los um minuto depois, ao fitar a si, novamente ao espelho.

-Saga. Nos reencontramos mais uma vez.

-Ares, o que deseja dessa vez?

-Poder. E Vitória.

-Nossa relação vai bem mais do que só isso. – Olhava ao seu reflexo, em seguida, sorriu.

-Fala como se não gostasse da minha presença.

-Como sempre, é _agradável_. A vida Dela?

-Se não adivinhasse... – Tomou outro breve gole. -Nós... Vamos fazer tudo o que não conseguimos nem quando ela era bebê, e nem quando amadurecia.

-Você sabe que tem um impasse.

-Você, como sempre. Mas sabe como eu trabalho.

Saga percebeu que ambas as chamas das velas aumentaram de tamanho. Leu nessa manifestação o incômodo dele.

-Banir você é o melhor que farei.

-O único caminho em você me banir é aniquilando a sua própria vida. Você tem paixão, **Sacerdote**. É por isso que é o meu veículo favorito.

-Não vou obedecê-lo.

-Você não tem outro caminho, senão, realizar a _minha_ benção nessa Terra.

-Athena lhe destruiu uma vez. Ela pode fazer isso quantas vezes precisar.

-Não quando ela perder todos à volta dela.

-Acho que não entendi.

-Sagitário é melhor morto. E espero que o seu irmão não atrapalhe os meus feitos.

-O seu problema é comigo. **Apenas comigo**.

-Não me dê ordens! Você é apenas um mortal, inútil em um estalar de dedos. Fui bondoso com você.

-Mas é de mim que precisa.

-Você sabe a sua situação com Éris. Posso trazer tudo aquilo à tona novamente. Posso usar o seu corpo e você não vai ter autoridade alguma! A paixão dentro de você é a sua maior fraqueza. Não se esqueça disso, JAMAIS.

Assim que Ele terminou de se expressar, ambas as velas apagaram e Saga despertara como se tivesse levado um susto. -Maldição. – Murmurou. Em seguida, sorveu todo o restante do vinho na taça.

* * *

_Esfregava um dos olhos, de forma preguiçosa enquanto se levantava da cama. Colocou sua camiseta de treino, saiu do quarto, foi até a pequenina sala com cozinha, vendo que estava sozinho. -Olos? – Bocejou. -Você está aqui._

_Foi até a porta de entrada e abriu, abraçando a si próprio por sentir um vento frio adentrar e cruzar a si. Saiu da casa e olhou em volta. -Olos? – Tentou novamente. -Cadê você?_

_Notou um soldado se aproximar. Parecia muito bravo. -Você viu o meu irmão? O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário._

_-Moleque, entre e tranque a porta. O seu irmão é um fugitivo e oficialmente traidor do Santuário da Deusa Athena. Se não quiser ser jogado na prisão, não se meta. Há um mandado de prisão e pena de morte para ele._

_-Não é possível, você está enganado. O meu irmão é bondoso, jamais trairia. – Mal terminou de falar, sentiu a mão do outro em seu peito, em um soco, lhe fazendo entrar em casa e cair no chão, em seguida, teve a porta fechada._

_-É MENTIRA!_

* * *

Assustado, despertou. Passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, tentando dispersar aquela lembrança vívida. Aquele pesadelo terrível. Bastou alguns momentos para sentir a mão de Aiolos percorrer o seu tórax desnudo, carinho que lhe fez suspirar de alívio.

-Acord...ado... Oli...a? – Seu sono era grande o suficiente para murmurar letras e não palavras.

-Estou com sede. – Mentiu. -Já volto.

-Vol...ta... L— Foi vencido. – Aiolia saiu rindo.

Mas ao invés de tomar caminho para a cozinha em Sagitário, sentia algo incômodo, uma energia que não conseguia explicar. Não era ruim, mas não era boa. Concluiu que o que sentia era algo desestabilizado. E com essa desconfiança, resolveu investigar, já que a sentia por perto. Consequentemente, saiu da Nona Casa.

Abriu um dos olhos, vendo que o irmão não havia retornado. -Que água demorada. – Resmungou, para mencionar se erguer. Segundos depois, uma pressão em seu pescoço lhe obrigou a deitar novamente. Quando tentou se debater, viu o rosto de Saga bem próximo do seu. -Mas –

-Olá, Aiolos de Sagitário. – O sorriso entre maldoso e sádico que existia no rosto de Saga lhe amedrontava, lhe _horrorizava_ rever diante de si aquela expressão sem igual. -Nos reencontramos novamente. – Não só apertava o pescoço do grego, mas aproximava seu rosto ainda mais. -Sinto o seu cheiro de medo. De Pânico. Vim dar um recado e sinta-se lisonjeado de que Ares esteja diretamente conversando com você. -Irei cumprir a minha vontade e você fará exatamente o que eu mandar. Caso contrário o seu precioso irmão vai sofrer as consequências e você não quer isso, não é? – Apertava mais, apenas dando a chance a Aiolos balançar a cabeça em negativa. -Eu **mando** em você. E não ouse falar dessa conversa tão agradável com ninguém.

Assim que sua garganta foi liberada, tossiu algumas vezes para recuperar o fôlego e a realidade. Era surreal que ele estivesse de volta. Concordava que não podia deixar Aiolia perceber por enquanto o que estava acontecendo.

-Acordou, Olos? – Sorriu, aproximando-se e se sentando ao seu lado novamente.

-S-Sim.

-Está tudo bem? – Percebeu a palidez do mais velho.

-Tive pesadelo, me assustei. – Sorriu, tentando ser convincente. -Nossa, que água demorada. – O viu rir, de forma tão doce.

-Tive que pegar na fonte. – Respondeu, brincando.

* * *

-Fico feliz que esteja ajudando.

-Assim não acham que tenho benefícios só porque sou irmão dele. – Riu, gentil com o comentário do aquariano. Em seguida, olhou o irmão perto do trono. A voz de Camus ficou longe enquanto percebia que Aphrodite estava tão próximo de Saga, ajeitando as joias do gêmeo. Assim como, em seguida, uma serva loira se aproximava com uma bandeja contendo chá para o mais velho.

-... Entendeu, Kanon? Kanon. – Aquário lhe chamou a atenção, em vão, para então observar o que ele olhava tão atento e por isso, riu. -Ele é o Grande Mestre. A quantidade de bajuladores que ele possuiu...

-Parece que ele não odeia tanto assim tudo isso.

-Compreenda que isso faz parte do trabalho dele. Saga evita essa aproximação desde que foi salvo por Athena. – Viu o geminiano do seu lado respirar pesado. Tocou em seu ombro. -Precisando de mim, estou em minha casa.

-Sim, nos falamos depois. – O olhou, sorriu de forma educada, sem avistá-lo se afastar. Aproximou-se dos três perante o trono. -**Saga**, precisa de algo mais de mim? – Percebeu que Peixes se recompôs com sua aproximação.

-Sim, eu preciso, **Kan**, - Sorriu, com carinho, percebendo a entonação em seu nome.

-Por favor, nos deixem a sós. – Devolveu a xícara à serva, para depois olhar o pisciano que fitava Kanon, este, que aguardava ambos saírem antes de poder se pronunciar ao gêmeo.

-Nossa, hein? – Colocou as mãos nos bolsos. -As servas eu entendo. _Até_ entendo, ainda mais essa loirinha ridícula, mas o Aphrodite ajudando você com as suas roupas... _Essa_ é nova.

-Kanon, ele arrumou o terço que eu não tinha visto que estava errado, só isso, amor. – Respondia, calmo.

-Achava que você odiava essa bajulação _toda_. – Mostrava-se aborrecido.

-E não gosto, Kan. É muita gente em cima e não tenho paciência com gente estranha me tocando.

-Não pareciam estranhos, Saga.

-Kanon, por favor. Não vamos brigar, _ainda _mais por isso. – Desceu o trio de degraus para se aproximar.

-Agora deu dessa _vadiazinha_ ficar se arrastando por onde você vai.

-Kan, **por favor**. – Mencionou tocá-lo, mas foi rejeitado. -Eu preciso dela me servindo. – Mentiu. Em hipótese alguma poderia contar o que ela fazia ou o que pedia a ela.

Tocou com uma das mãos no peito dele, o afastando de si. -Como que é, Saga? Você _precisa_ dessa garota? – O olhou, mostrando-se magoado com aquelas palavras. -Não sei se contaram para você, mas **eu** sou o seu companheiro.

O mais velho suspirou e fechou os olhos, buscando ser o mais paciente possível. -Por que está distorcendo as minhas palavras? Em que momento falei que havia intimidade com a serviçal?

-Você não é vulgar com as palavras. Sabe explicar sem muito discurso. Mas o que percebo aqui é que parece Ares. Cheio de servas lhe servindo vinho e uvas na boca. – Sorriu, sem qualquer graça. -Sim, eu me lembro dessa cena.

Deixou de olhá-lo por um momento, se aborrecendo. Ouvir o nome do terceiro lhe deixou bastante tenso em seu âmago. -Eu não sou ele! Você está brigando comigo sem argumentos. Pare com esse ciúme cego, Kanon. Eu não faltei com a minha fidelidade para com você. Em momento algum. Você não tem direito de me tratar dessa forma. – Passou uma das mãos no rosto. Estava preocupado com a presença que retornava aos poucos, sabia que seu tempo era curto, e não queria brigar com o amado e gêmeo, pois sabia que não estaria junto dele por muito tempo. E pensar dessa forma, lhe magoava profundamente e por conta disso, não o olhou.

-Olha, eu não vou ficar vendo esses absurdos. Divirta-se com as suas servas, com Aphrodite. – Sentindo-se inconformado, saiu do Templo.

-Kan... Se você soubesse... – Murmurou, retirando-se ao seu aposento.

* * *

Tornava a acender as velas vermelhas.

A cada dia que passava, ficava mais exausto, mais exposto às provações do Deus que havia lhe tomado e sabia que as ambições não iriam parar, não continuariam discretas, minuciosas.

Sabia que era questão de tempo para a sua própria vida findar, da mesma forma que era questão de tempo para o resto do Santuário saber do que acontecia consigo. E cada vez mais, Kanon saberia da verdade.

-Ah! Garota. – Foi até a porta, procurando a loira.

-Senhor? – Lhe incomodava o Grande Mestre não saber seu nome a essa altura.

-Esqueço o seu nome, sempre. – Realmente, se Kanon soubesse que não se importava.

-_Harmonia_, meu senhor.

-_Garota._ Esqueci do vinho. Pode me trazer, por favor? – A viu sorrir e se afastar.

Retornou ao quarto, encostando a porta. Sentou-se no chão, recomeçando o mesmo ritual que fazia toda semana desde as primeiras manifestações da divindade.

Deixou o seu manto um pouco mais confortável, lhe exibindo os ombros. Fechou os olhos, começando a se concentrar, mesmo sabendo que seria interrompido em alguns minutos, mas ainda assim, procurava se equilibrar, já que se sentia cansado.

* * *

Não tornou a falar com o irmão há dois dias, desde que discutiu com ele por conta da cena com o Santo de Peixes, e a ausência de conversa lhe incomodava, pois sabia que tinha exagerado em suas palavras e de fato, confiava em Saga. Embora o problema é que não confiava em ninguém em volta dele.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas, o visitaria e tentaria conversar para se explicar, tentar se desculpar ou pelo menos se entenderem novamente. E já havia sido tortura com ambos, essa ausência.

O Templo do Papa dispunha de alguns soldados esporádicos, algumas servas, e o irmão, mesmo àquele horário noturno, deveria ter se recolhido por alguns momentos. Como sabia o caminho até o aposento, foi adentrando. Tomando alguns olhares para si, mas sem manifestações.

Percebeu a serva de antes caminhando à alguns metros à sua frente e entrando no quarto de seu irmão. Silenciosamente a seguiu, desconfiava demais da loira e poderia aproveitar para proteger o irmão de qualquer investida dela.

-Obrigado. – Ouviu o mais velho, enquanto se apoiava na porta.

Gentilmente, a loira ergueu a roupa de seu superior a cobrir os ombros novamente.

-Estou bem, obrigado.

Umedeceu os lábios, e sorriu, novamente enciumado. -E voltamos à idade antiga, em que os homens eram vestidos pelas mulheres. – Ironizou, assustando a ambos.

-Perdão, meu senhor, eu não vi que ele me seguia. – Falava com Saga e o mais novo ou ouvi-la, sentiu uma ira crescer em si.

-Então isso é segredo? Saga, você é melhor que isso. Uma _empregada_?

-**Kanon**, controle-se. – Com um pouco de dificuldade, se ergueu do chão.

Olhava os gêmeos assustada, e sem ação. Até ver seu superior lhe observar.

-Pode se retirar. – A viu lhe obedecer, mas o General a segurou com força.

-Você vai conversar comigo, serva.

-Kanon, solte-a. – Ordenou o que irritou ainda mais o irmão. -Não é nada do que você pensa.

-Saga, você realmente acha que sou imbecil? – Percebeu que a menina conseguiu se desvencilhar e sair correndo. -Volte aqui! – Mencionou ir atrás dela, mas foi impedido pelo amado.

-Pare com esse escândalo. Se ficar eu explico toda a verdade! – Demonstrava-se extremamente frustrado.

-Não merecia ser traído com uma meretriz. – Empurrou o irmão e saiu atrás da loira.

A alcançou com facilidade e a levou para dentro de um pequeno aposento próximo, a jogando no chão e trancando a porta. -Quem mandou você? Não venha me dizer que é uma simples empregada do Santuário. Sou o seu General e exijo respostas.

Mesmo em reação a um acidente, permaneceu no chão, com a cabeça baixa, em respeito. Não havia burlado regra nenhuma de seus afazeres. -Se me deixar falar, senhor Kanon, posso explicar. – Percebeu o silêncio dele, e assim, começou. -O Papa está... Com alguns problemas... E acabou solicitando a mim que o ajudasse em suas tarefas. Não existe intimidade entre o senhor, seu irmão e comigo, não sou amante ou prostituta. – Fez uma pausa e o olhou, mostrando-se ofendida.

Cruzou os braços, mostrando que aquilo não era suficiente. -Lhe dou a razão. Existem muitas colegas e soldados, dentro deste Templo que almejam por pelo menos uma noite ao leito com o seu irmão. – Viu Kanon se recompor de incômodo ao ouvir aquilo. -Mas não faço parte dessa lista. Não acreditar em mim é seu arbítrio, senhor Kanon, principalmente porque eu sou a base da pirâmide. – Teve um tom levemente sarcástico. -Mas peço, por Athena, que não me ofenda! Fale com o seu irmão, ele irá contar o que está fazendo e o que pede a mim. Eu pratico o meu serviço, apenas o obedeço. E ele jamais passou de limites e idem a mim. Toda a minha vivência aqui eu ouvi histórias sobre ele e sobre Ares. Mas jamais presenciei nada. Nada... Até agora.

Viu o loiro mudar a pose e a expressão após as suas últimas palavras. -Como assim, até agora? – O tom de voz amenizou, embora se mostrasse bravo, ainda.

-Isso, eu, de forma sincera, peço que converse com ele. – No instante seguinte, ele saiu do aposento e foi atrás de Saga que permanecia no quarto, observando-o arrumar alguns objetos em cima da mesa. Quando entrou, fechou a porta de forma ruidosa.

-Satisfeito com o que ouviu dela, Kanon de Dragão Marinho? – A voz estava ríspida. -Foi a droga da resposta que precisava ou ainda quer que eu confirme ou negue as coisas que ouviu? – Se virou, fitou o irmão de forma fria.

-Ela me disse que você está passando por problemas. Que não tinha visto nada de estranho até agora. O que ela quis dizer, Saga? – Demonstrou-se preocupado, fitando-o com minúcia.

-Depende. Está disposto a me ouvir ou vai causar mais cenas de ciúme injustificado? – A grosseria na voz do amado lhe fez baixar o olhar.

-Não gostei de ouvir que você estava com problemas. Quais são?

Saga se sentou na beirada da mesa, cruzou os braços e demorou a olhá-lo. Sabia que confessar seria inevitável, mas ainda assim tentava enrolar para responder.

-Saga de Gêmeos. Sua fidelidade a mim é admirável, mas este não é o momento para mentir, principalmente se isso envolve sua saúde e sua segurança. – Vendo que ele hesitava, observou os itens. -Eu vi velas. O que é tudo isso? – Olhou o espelho descoberto. -Em Gêmeos você deixou de ser tão narcisista. E você odeia esse espelho.

-Lembra aquele dia... – Começou tendo a atenção total do mais novo para si. -Que acordei com dor de cabeça? – O viu balançar a cabeça, concordando. -Estou tento episódios... De manifestação _Dele_, de novo. – Viu o irmão entreabrir os lábios. Mencionou responder, mas o amado gesticulou para poder continuar. -Então eu decidir contatá-lo mais diretamente e de forma espiritual. Eu sempre fazia isso quando estava sem você. Não é novidade alguma tudo isso. Espelho, velas, enfim. Faço porque isso clareia os meus pensamentos e posso refletir na situação e em como devo agir com Ele. – Umedeceu os lábios. -A garota, consegue todo o material para mim, e era segredo porque sei que iriam me abordar sobre isso. Se alguém me visse, iriam fazer alarde, comentar. E se isso chegasse aos seus ouvidos ou do Aiolos. – Desviou o olhar. -Não precisava disso. O que precisava era de tempo. Aproveitar o tempo e levar isso da forma que eu podia antes que estourasse outra crise no Santuário.

-Saga. Pelos deuses. Como você me esconde isso? – Aproximou-se exasperado. Tocou no rosto dele, com certo receio. -Isso explica muita coisa. Você andou abatido, cansado. Quando descansava, demorava mais do que a sua rotina. Por que forçou o seu cosmo para que tudo parecesse bem? Por que não falou comigo?! – A pergunta foi em tom mais grosseiro.

-Por que não. – Tocou na mão dele em seu rosto.

-Isso não é porcaria de resposta! – Respondeu, irritado.

-Kanon, eu estou morrendo! – O outro mostrou-se em choque com o que ouviu. -Você sabe que isso só tem um caminho! E é sem volta! E eu não posso desencadear outra crise. Não... – Fechou os olhos, úmidos. -Não quero reviver aquele inferno. Não vou vencer dessa vez. – Teve o rosto segurado com ambas as mãos do mais novo. O fitou, Kanon agora tinha um semblante entristecido.

-Não quero ouvir besteiras!

-Não são besteiras. – O olhou, deixando uma lágrima cair. -Isso não vai sair daqui. Athena não saberá disso.

-Só Ela pode ajudar...

-**Não**. Não vou submetê-la também a esse inferno de novo. Não vou arriscar a vida Dela porque sou incapaz de resolver os problemas.

-Incapaz? Você é forte, ambicioso, corajoso, principalmente porque enfrenta esse fardo sozinho. Verdade seja dita, em suas dificuldades eu apenas tento amenizar, porque é uma luta pessoal, Saga. Não fale que não é capaz disso. – Fez uma pausa um pouco mais longa antes de recomeçar a falar. -Irei salvar você, meu gêmeo.

-Eu sei que vai. – Com uma de suas mãos, tocou blusa dele, em um carinho, enquanto arrumava a roupa dele. -Mas não importa o que aconteça, o impeça. E não o leve a sério. É difícil falar... Ainda mais porque é difícil ver a diferença. – Suspirou. -Ele já se manifestou para Aiolos... Já o ameaçou.

-Droga. E o que você pensa em fazer? O que ele quer?

-Poder... E dominar o Santuário. – Afastou-se da mesa e do irmão, para perambular no quarto. -Estou lidando com isso o máximo que posso, então além do que estou fazendo, ainda não firmei um plano. – Em seguida, se virou ao irmão. -Você precisa se afastar de mim. – O olhou, tentando demonstrar firmeza nas palavras.

-Não. Em absoluto. Ficarei do seu lado, Saga. Irrevogavelmente. – Olhava-o sério. -Pode me pedir qualquer coisa, menos deixar você lidar com isso sozinho. – Tornou a se aproximar, tocando carinhosamente no braço dele. -Pode não ser a melhor coisa do mundo, mas estou do seu lado, Sa. Você... Não está sozinho.

Como resposta às suas palavras, o mais velho virou o corpo em sua direção e o trouxe para um abraço forte, não o soltando pelos momentos seguintes.

* * *

Com passos apressados, subia as escadarias para o Templo do Patriarca, em busca de seu irmão, que não havia lhe dado retorno nos últimos recados ao decorrer do dia. Enquanto caminhava, buscou pelo celular em seu bolso, certificando se havia a ausência de mensagens, e assim que confirmou sua dúvida, notou a hora, percebendo que era um pouco tarde para que o seu gêmeo ainda estivesse em suas funções em uma noite tão tranquila.

Empurrou a pesada porta que dava acesso ao salão de audiência. -Sa, vamos para casa, está tarde já, senão você – Kanon parou no meio do caminho ao perceber que o trono estava vazio. -Será que ele dormiu e perdeu a hora? – Arriscou a si próprio, para caminhar um pouco mais devagar até o assento.

Viu que atrás deste, havia manchas de sangue ao chão, de diversos tamanhos. Adentrou as cortinas com pressa, vendo a trilha formada -Saga está ferido? – Murmurou para si, quando abriu a porta do aposento, vendo o irmão no chão, caído em meio à sangue com uma das mãos ao peito. Notou que ele segurava algo. O mais velho estava tão encolhido em sua posição que não entendia o que ocorria com ele.

-Saga! O que aconteceu? – Ajoelhou ao chão, para dar-lhe assistência, ficando ainda mais em choque ao perceber que o irmão tinha em seu peito, cravada a Adaga Dourada. -Saga. – Gemeu o nome do outro, tocando em sua mão e no cabo da arma, a qual tentava tirar, mas o irmão impedia.

Em seguida, o viu desmaiar em seus braços. Tocou na ferida para tentar estancar um pouco do sangue com o seu cosmo, e em seguida, conseguiu tirar a arma do tórax dele. -Saga, mas o que aconteceu? Quem fez isso? – Perguntava em vão. -AJUDEM AQUI! – Gritou, enquanto se erguia com muita dificuldade com o irmão nos braços. Pouco depois, alguns guardas entraram no dormitório, confusos para um deles auxiliar o geminiano a colocar o irmão na cama. -Chamem o médico e a sacerdotisa, imediatamente e ninguém mais. Que droga aconteceu aqui? – Um dos soldados saiu da presença do General, para buscar a ajuda requisitada.

-O senhor Saga havia nos dito que vinha descansar há algumas horas. – O que ajudou, tentava explicar o ocorrido, perdido. -Mas ninguém entrou aqui, senhor Kanon. – Olhava-o preocupado, para então se aproximar da arma.

-**Não toque nisso**. Eu proíbo. Só preciso de uma serva para limpar isso... Algumas horas? – Deixou de olhá-lo para fitar Saga, que parecia retornar à consciência, ou ainda pior, delirar. -Sa... – Murmurou ao tornar se aproximar. Tocava sem rosto com cuidado, sua mão também estava suja de sangue e não queria sujar a face dele. Tornou a tocar no ferimento para usar seu cosmo.

A outra mão retornava ao rosto do mais velho, quando em um movimento veloz, teve seu pulso segurado – o gesto fez Kanon se assustar – e viu o mais velho lhe fitar com horror.

-Kan... – Viu os olhos úmidos dele. -Me promete...

-Saga, o que... –

-**Me promete**. Por tudo que Athena toca e é sagrado... Não permita que ele volte e faça inferno novamente. Eu tentei acabar com isso... E ele não deixou. Promete! – Em seguida, o Grande Mestre tornou a perder a consciência.

A preocupação e desespero de ver o irmão naquele pânico lhe deixou sem chão, mas ainda, não entendia ao certo o que estaria acontecendo com ele. Tudo estava calmo e tranquilo, e Saga não demonstrou nada que pusesse qualquer dúvida em qualquer um ali dentro. E ainda mais, não sentiu nada em relação de perigo ao gêmeo.

-Estava tudo tão bem... – Murmurou.

* * *

Abriu lentamente os olhos, piscou algumas vezes, para então, sentar-se à cama calmamente. Olhou para si, abriu a túnica, percebendo o curativo em seu peito. Tocou no ferimento coberto, gemeu, e tornou a fechar sua roupa, mas sem muito cuidado, ocasionando parte de ombro e tórax a vista. Ajeitou-se à beirada, tomou um pouco de água e por fim, se levantou. Sentia-se revigorado, bem. Deu um sorriso e saiu do aposento de Patriarca, para descer as escadarias e dirigir-se à Gêmeos.

Adentrou Peixes, notando o local a poucas velas, levemente iluminado. Continuou a caminhar, não dando atenção ao dono, cujo cosmo estava presente ali mesmo.

-Não lhe dou permissão para passar por minha Casa. – Os passos de Aphrodite começaram a serem ouvidos, mas permaneceu a alguns metros do geminiano. -Retorne imediatamente para o seu templo. Não evitarei confronto. -Avisou, sério.

-Aphrodite... – Em alguns passos, ficou próximo. Tocou na barriga do pisciano, então sua mão subiu até o pescoço dele, em seguida, seu queixo. Peixes permaneceu em sua pose, mesmo levemente desconcertado. -Como amo esse nome. – Sorriu, malicioso, deixando o seu tom de voz sensual. -Você... Recorda-se...? – Aproximou os seus lábios da face dele. O sueco sentia a respiração quente do superior, o que lhe ocasionou uma falta momentânea de fôlego.

-Como esquecer dos meus erros?

-Erros? Não era o que parecia quando estava na minha cama. – Seu tom se tornou um pouco mais autoritário. Segurou o queixo dele, chegando ainda mais próximo com a sua boca, chegando a roçar seus lábios na bochecha dele. -Eu me recordo, de forma vívida.

-Estás a delirar, Ares. – Respondeu, em desafio, permanecendo da forma em que estava, mesmo assim, não consentia as carícias. Sentia nojo. -Não consegue dominar o coração de Saga, então usa o corpo dele. Mas dessa vez, ninguém vai cair nas suas armadilhas.

-A não ser que eu alcance o seu coração. – Afastou seu rosto, para tornar a descer a mão e pousar ao tórax dele. Concentrava uma energia escura em sua mão, mencionava que iria lhe desferir um golpe, naquela região. Via o loiro lhe fitar de forma desafiadora aos olhos.

-Utilize essa mão e vai perder os dedos, Ares. – Uma nova voz cortou a sua concentração. Sorriu ao rever o conhecido.

-Máscara da Morte. Finalmente um seguidor fiel. – Olhou do sueco ao italiano. -Continua guarda-costas dele?

-Seguidor? Eu sou fiel ao Saga. Não a você. – Sorriu com malícia ao canto dos lábios. -Aphrodite não precisa de ninguém, mas eu preciso dele.

-Tocante. – Ironizou. -Então, se não vão me seguir, devo aniquilá-los. – Havia agora maldade em sua expressão, já que a sensualidade foi posta de lado. -Preparem-se para se perder em outras dimensões! – Mencionou preparar-se para um de seus golpes, porém foi interrompido por um feixe dourado. -Conheço essa lâmina sem precisar me esforçar.

Atrás de Câncer, Capricórnio e Aquário se aproximavam, preparando-se para atacar. -Você não tem lugar aqui. Ouse erguer seu punho contra qualquer um, e você será aniquilado. – Camus impunha.

-Eu serei aniquilado? – A mão tornou a acrescentar energia. -Quem vocês, miseráveis, pensam que são? Marionetes de uma deusa que dispôs de sua divindade?

-Escute o que há dentro de você.

-Ah... – Olhou para Shura depois de suas palavras. -Kanon é o meu maior impasse. Enquanto não destruir o coração de Saga...

-Mais do que está adoecendo o meu irmão? – Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o geminiano se virou.

-Nenhum de vocês vai me impedir de realizar o meu plano. Posso destruir vocês e este local inteiro, e ainda não irei parar. – Sorriu, satisfeito.

-Você já foi destruído diversas vezes por nós, pelo próprio Saga.

-Saga é um covarde.

-Calado! – Kanon ergueu seu tom de voz, o que irritou o mais velho.

Aproximava-se do irmão, e sua mão envolveu o pescoço dele, com força, prestes a erguê-lo do chão. -Maldito, você está falando com um deus. Vou pulverizar você.

-Faça. – Kanon sorriu, maldoso. -Enquanto não dominar o coração do meu irmão, não tem poder para merda alguma nesse plano.

-Vai ser fácil, bastar matar você. – Começou a apertar com força o pescoço dele. Dragão Marinho gemeu e segurou o pulso do gêmeo.

Shura erguia a Excalibur. -Se não o soltar, vai perder o braço em três segundos. – Falava com frieza.

-O assassino está realmente querendo me dar ordens? – Com a mão livre, fechou o punho o que fez Shura ser lançado à parede. -Ao invés de me interromper, vá atrás daquele merdinha do Aiolos e mate-o novamente antes que atrapalhe os meus planos.

-Eu acreditava que pelo menos eu teria um convite para jantar antes. – Brincou em sua ironia, passando por Camus, enquanto empunhava seu arco e flecha.

Saga soltou Kanon que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Se virou e caminhou até Aiolos. Porém, antes, percebeu que Aphrodite tentaria lhe atacar. -Realmente? Uma porcaria de uma rosa? – Com o mesmo gesto que fez com Capricórnio, lançou Peixes contra um pilar. -**Se não estão do meu lado, saiam do meu caminho**! – Voltou-se para Sagitário, sorria, satisfeito. -Então veio ao meu encontro. Que romântico, achei que não suportava o seu ex. – Com o seu sarcasmo introduzido, aproximava-se dele, percebendo que a flecha apontava cada vez mais firme ao seu peito. -Atire. Vingue-se do homem que mandou lhe matar.

-Aiolos, não lance essa flecha! – Kanon pediu, enquanto se aproximava.

-Kanon, é a única maneira. – Câncer, em auxílio ao sueco, participava da conversa.

Sagitário baixou a flecha, observando o geminiano mais novo. Tentava identificar qual seria o suposto plano, ou o próximo passo e com isso, não desviava o olhar do General.

-Você. – Fitou Ares. -Essa batalha é entre nós. Apenas nós.

-Quanta petulância. – Como Aiolos, também apenas observou.

-Dê-me a sua flecha, por favor. – Estendeu a mão, aguardando. -Só eu posso detê-lo dessa vez.

O nono cavaleiro suspirou e desfazendo de seu arco, entregou à Kanon, a flecha dourada. -Tem certeza disso?

-Absoluta. – Firmou o seu olhar com os olhos claro do grego.

-Vamos nos retirar. – Aiolos ordenou aos colegas.

-Kanon está sem armadura, não é certo deixá-lo exposto dessa forma.

-Lutarei sem a armadura. Não é batalha de guerreiros, mas de irmão.

-Como quiser. – Shura acabou por responder, e atrás de si, todos os outros se retiraram.

-Você realmente quer fazer isso, nu? Uma formiga contra um deus. Quer mesmo esta humilhação?

-Pelo Saga, nada é humilhante. – Sorriu.

-De novo essa besteira? Estou ficando com vergonha.

-Eu vou salvar o meu irmão. De você. De qualquer um. – Segurava a flecha com força. Sentia a energia no objeto, não apenas do sagitariano, mas também de Athena. Tinha apenas uma chance e não iria desperdiçar.

-Kan... Acaba logo com isso. – A manifestação do irmão fez o mais novo sorrir. E em contrapartida, Ares se desestruturou e caiu com um dos joelhos no chão. -Maldito. – Murmurou, enquanto o seu cosmo oscilava entre o conhecido e firme de Saga, com o intenso e forte do deus.

O mais novo via uma oportunidade naquilo. -_Sa, continua. _– Pediu por seu cosmo, enquanto no segundo de distração do outro, o pegou em seu braço, com a arma em punho para cravá-la.

-NÃO OUSE! – Em fúria, liberou a força em seu cosmo.

* * *

Corria, exacerbado. Passou por Sagitário, Capricórnio e Aquário.

-Não. – Ordenou, segurando-o em seu pulso.

-Camus. O cosmo dos dois desapareceu. – Olhava o ruivo em horror.

-Essa luta é só deles, Milo. Kanon pediu para cuidar sozinho de Ares.

-_Ares_? Não zombe da minha cara.

-Eles mantiveram em segredo o máximo que puderam.

-Camus, me solte. Preciso ver se estão bem.

-Você sabe que não. Você sentiu que não. – Viu os olhos do escorpiano umedecerem pela tristeza. -Mi... Não dificulte ainda mais tudo isso.

Escorpião apertou os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas silenciosas escaparem enquanto o ruivo sentia o peito dolorido de ver o amado reagir daquela forma. Acabou o soltando, apenas assistindo o Oitavo continuar a correr até o Templo de Peixes.

* * *

Adentrou cauteloso. Olhava em volta, desconfiado, mas tudo parecia estar no lugar. Como todos os outros sentiu a batalha, viu as explosões, mas ainda possuía esperança. -Kanon... Você sobreviveu à Antares sem armadura, não seja frouxo. – Falava consigo quando percebeu os gêmeos caídos no chão. -Meninos! – Tornou a correr, jogando-se ajoelhado ao chão.

Tocou no General, percebendo que ele ainda estava vivo, porém Saga estava perceptivelmente sem vida. -Não... – Trouxe Kanon junto ao seu colo. Percebeu que ele não estava tão ferido quando o irmão, e assim, despertava aos poucos.

-Sa... – Viu Milo ali, consigo e sorriu. -E o Sa...?

-Você nos salvou.

A resposta do amigo lhe fez perder o sorriso. Sentou-se apressado, e dele se afastou para socorrer o mais velho. -Saga... – Tocava em rosto, trazendo o irmão consigo, nisso, permitia-se chorar de forma silenciosa. -Amor... Está livre agora.

* * *

Colocou uma mecha loira atrás da orelha dele. -Tem certeza que fará isso?

-Sim, Mi. Já não há mais nada para mim aqui, agora.

-Não deixe de me visitar, vou sentir a sua falta.

Riu. -Claro que não. – Abraçou o outro grego, com carinho e ternura. -Agora vocês se virem para escolher outro Grande Mestre. – Riu, maldoso.

-Seu filho da puta, por que não fica e assume o cargo?

-Porque isso não é para mim. Não ia dar muito certo. – Compartilhava risos com o escorpiano.

Milo colocou as mãos no rosto do amigo, a segurá-lo. No misto de carinho e tristeza em sua expressão, percebia uma falta de brilho nos olhos do loiro, proveniente da ausência de Saga. -Você vai se cuidar naquele Santuário genérico, não vai?

Pousou as mãos por sobre as dele, ainda rindo. -Não é genérico!

-Promete se cuidar? Eu quero ver você de novo. – A voz levou um tom mais sério. -Queria poder visitar você, pois sei que só verei você em torno daqui um ano.

Kanon pegou uma das mãos dele e levou aos lábios em um beijo carinhoso e respeitoso. -Milo, não irei abandonar você, sei que é a isso que se refere. – O viu desviar o olhar, entristecido. Em seguida, o General beijou-lhe a testa. -Não fique assim. Prometo que vou me cuidar e nos veremos em breve. – Sorriu.

-Não esqueço que eu amo você, Kanon.

-E nem você se esqueça do quanto sou especial para você. – Milo gargalhou com a resposta inesperada.

-Eu, Milo de Escorpião na maior declaração e você vem presunçoso desse jeito. – Como reação, tornou a ser abraçado pelo grego. Gesto que durou alguns bons minutos enquanto retribuía.

-Mi, até mais. – O abraço foi apertado, ainda mais.


End file.
